¿Quien embarazó a Harry?
by Sehanine Moonbow
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado y los Gryffindor y Slytherin se llevan bien. Todo parece ir viento en popa hasta que descubren que Harry esta embarazado producto de una noche de alcohol. Ahora Blaise, Ron, Nev y Theo tendran que averiguar quien es el padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Empieza la búsqueda**

Era una típica mañana en Hogwarts. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos tomando el desayuno. Ya había llegado las lechuzas del correo y todos conversaban amenamente. Este es el panorama que encuentran Draco Malfoy y sus amigos a entrar y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hacia un año que Harry venció a Lord Voldemort. En el transcurso de la guerra algunos de los Slytherin se negaron a aceptar la marca y lucharon en el lado de la luz. Al principio los pleitos con los Gryffindors estaban a la orden del día, pero poco a poco se fueron mutuamente tolerando y para finalizar la guerra esa tolerancia se había vuelto una gran amistad y en algunos casos algo mas.

Deberías comer un poco, Harry

Pero Nev, tan sólo con ver la comida me dan nauseas.

¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería aprovechando que es sábado? – por primera vez los leones se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros.

Si hermano, no te has sentido bien las últimas dos semanas – mencionó Ron terminando de engullir su desayuno para darle un beso rápido a su novio.

No quiero. Detesto ese lugar …

Iras aunque te llevemos a rastras – lo interrumpió un irritado rubio que ya se había cansado de que esta discusión ocurriera día a día.

Esta bien, pero ustedes me acompañan.

La hora de desayunar transcurrió con normalidad. Harry tuvo que comer un poco gracias a la insistencia de Draco. Cuando acabaron fueron a la enfermería. El lugar seguía igual que siempre con sus blancas paredes y, a opinión de Harry, su desagradable aroma a hospital. La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina para atender a los chicos.

¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Es Harry, no se ha sentido bien y tuvimos que obligarlo a venir.

Ya les dije que estoy bien, se me va a pasar pronto.

¡Llevas las últimas dos semanas así es obvio que no se te va a pasar pronto!

No hay necesidad de gritar Sr. Malfoy. Sr. Potter podría decir cuales son sus síntomas – Harry, con una mirada de odio a sus amigos, le respondió

Despierto con nauseas y la comida me da asco. También hay momentos en los que me siento más cansado de lo común.

Eso sin contar tu falta de sueño y los cambios de humor tan repentinos – agregó Ron como si nada ganándose una mirada aun peor del niño-que-vivió.

Mmm… podría ser – la enfermera dejó de revisar a Harry para buscar en una estantería repleta de frascos de diversos tamaños y contenidos. Sacó uno pequeño que tenía una poción espesa y naranja junto con una aguja – Sr. Potter présteme su mano.

Madam Pomfrey tomó su mano y picó un dedo con la aguja para dejar caer una gota de sangre en la poción. Está se fue arremolinando hasta tornarse de un color lila muy tenue. Los chicos la miraban expectantes, en busca de una respuesta.

Sr. Potter usted esta embarazado

La confusión reinaba en sus caras. Harry estaba tan pálido como un muerto. Balbuceaba frases sin sentido, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar voz para preguntar, en casi un susurro

¿Cómo?

Pues veras Harry, cuando dos hombres se aman, el papa pone su semillita en… ¡Auch!

No ayudas hurón – Ron le da un rápido golpe en la cabeza

Pero no es para que me pegues T-T – una mirada asesina de la Sra. Pomfrey los mando callar

Tiene dos semanas exactamente. Como sabrá un embarazo masculino consume mucha magia, por eso es que se siente cansado y será necesario la colaboración del otro padre.

¡¿Qué?!

Como le iba diciendo antes de que interrumpiera, el bebe irá consumiendo su magia y si no esta el otro padre ambos podrían morir.

Felicidades, Harry, bien escondida tenías tu relación – ante esas palabras los ojos del moreno Gryffindor se humedecieron negándose a llorar, mientras unos grises escondían la tristeza que le causaban esas palabras – y bien ¿Quién es el afortunado? – Blaise hizo la pregunta del millón colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros

No lo se – fue apenas un sollozo casi in entendible antes de romper a llorar

¡Oh Harry! Cuanto lo sentimos – Draco lo abraza - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

En la fiesta de Halloween estaba tan borracho que no recuerdo lo que pasó – se sonroja – pero a la mañana siguiente desperté en la sala de menesteres... sin ropa – se suelta a llorar como una Magdalena

Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo – Neville le dedico una sonrisa compresiva

Gracias chicos – se abraza mas a Draco y sigue llorando

Vallan ustedes y yo cuidare de Harry

Ok Dragón, los buscaremos si lo encontramos – salen de la enfermería para empezar a resolver el caso de la misteriosa persona con la que se acostó Harry en Halloween.

Bien Sr. Potter, roguemos por que sus amigo lo encuentren. Mientras tanto le dare una lista de cuidados que deberá seguir…

∞∞«¤¤¤¤¤»∞∞« §ЗћдиịиЗ ĦФФиβФщ »∞∞«¤¤¤¤¤»∞∞

¿Dónde podremos empezar a busca pistas?

Que tal en la sala de menesteres, donde se origino el problema

Esperen, esperen, ¡Accio caja café de Blaise?

¿Ahora que? – una caja se acerca volando para caer en manos de Blaise - ¿Qué hay allí?

Como tanto insistías que leyera, Theo, comencé a leer los libros de un detective muggle muy famoso y ¡compré esto! – saca de la caja cuatro paquetes mas pequeños donde se leía "Equipo completo para detectives de Sherlock Holmes", le entrega uno a cada uno y empieza a sacar el contenido del suyo. Se pone una capa café con un sombrero a juego. Pronto una lupa y una pipa completan su atuendo.

¿No pensaras que usemos eso? – la cara de cachorrito fue su única respuesta

∞∞«¤¤¤¤¤»∞∞« §ЗћдиịиЗ ĦФФиβФщ »∞∞«¤¤¤¤¤»∞∞

Saliendo de la enfermería se fueron al lago para que Harry se tranquilizara un poco. Al llegar se soltó a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de su amigo hasta caer rendido de cansancio.

Draco lo miraba dormir y acariciaba sus cabellos. Se veía hermoso, así tranquilo, sin las lágrimas que hasta hace poco perlaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. Como odiaba verlo triste o peor aun llorando. Odió a quien le causaba tanto dolor y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder evitarlo.

Ojala que los chicos lo encuentren, aunque una parte de mi no lo desea para que no te vallas con el y te alejes de mi lado. Pero si mueres no podría soportarlo – una lágrima solitaria se escapa de sus ojos, mas es secada rápidamente – Pero de cualquier forma ya te he perdido. Te deseo que seas feliz con el padre de tu hijo. Siempre estaré a tu lado a pesar de que al verlos mi corazón se agriete cada vez un poco más.

Harry se acomodó más contra su pecho, aun sin despertarse. Una sonrisa triste asomo en los labios de rubio. Se dedicó a mirar a su acompañante

- "Como desearía poder decirte esto cuando estés despierto"- pensó, siguió observando a Harry, su dulce ángel dormido – "De ahora en adelante, como buen dragón, cuidaré de ti mi más preciado tesoro"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, yo solo escribo locuras sobre ellos para divertirme e intentar divertirlos

Capitulo II

Y el culpable es…

Cuatro figuras de capa y sombrero café, lupa en mano y pipa en la boca, junto con un enorme perro negro llegaron al pasillo dónde se encontraba la sala de menesteres.

¡Bien hecho Snuffles! ¡Hemos encontrado la escena del crimen… La Sala de Menesteres!

Guaf Guaf

Blaise, nosotros ya sabíamos donde se encontraba la Sala de Menesteres

No seas aguafiestas

En el camino se habían encontrado al padrino de harry junto con el profesor Snape.

«¤¤¤¤¤» Flash Back «¤¤¤¤¤»

Recuérdenme, ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así y por que traes una lechuza con correa?

Elemental mi querido Ronny, necesitamos un sabueso rastreador y como no se quien se comió la caja de galletas no pudimos transformarla en uno, así que tenemos que conformarnos con una lechuza rastreadora

Hey, tenía hambre

¡Acabamos de desayunar!

Zabini, Nott ¿Qué hacen con un par de Gryffindors y una lechuza?

Su jefe de casa estaba saliendo de un aula en desuso junto con Sirius Black. Tenían la ropa desarreglada y el cabello despeinado. Eso junto con unos cuantos rasguños que se apreciaban en ambos hombres, la ropa desarreglada y la respiración agitada les hicieron suponer que acababan de tener un duelo (N.A. pero a besos)

¡¿Qué?! – el grito de Sirius se debió de haber escuchado por todo el colegio cuando le contaron lo sucedido – Me uno a la búsqueda, mi ahijado no morirá si yo puedo evitarlo.

«¤¤¤¤¤» Fin Flash Back «¤¤¤¤¤»

¿Qué le pedimos a la sala?

La habitación donde pasó Harry la noche el 31 de octubre.

Después de pasar tres veces apareció la puerta. Era un lugar amplio con una enorme cama en el centro, la cual seguía destendida. Un montón de flotantes velas doradas iluminaban el lugar. La decoración era en vivos dorados, rojos y … no era posible, realmente asombroso pero les dio una importante pista, la casa a la que pertenecía la persona a la que buscaban.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, buscando pistas por todos lados, debajo de la cama, entre las cortinas, etc., hasta que detrás de la puerta Neville encontró algo que confirmaba sus sospechas sobre la casa del culpable.

Miren lo que encontré – se acerca a una corbata y cuando va a recogerla oye que gritan

¡¡ Nooooooo !! – del interior de su capa, Blaise socó una pinzas, con las que agarra la corbata para introducirla en una de esa bolsa con cierra fácil - ¿No vez que no debes tocar la evidencia con las manos?

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

Era un día soleado, algo extraño en esa época del año, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los jardines disfrutando del buen clima. Frente al lago, se encontraban dos jóvenes dormidos, uno en el regazo del otro, inmersos en sus sueños. Uno en que por fin tendría una familia propia a la que amar, un bebe que cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas y el otro sobre lo bien que se vería su ángel con un recién nacido en sus brazos. Y así dormidos, pasaron gran parte de la mañana sin enterarse de las locuras que sus amigos hacían por todo el castillo.

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

La habitación estaba toda oscura. Apenas y se veía al inquieto personaje que estaba amordazado, con los ojos vendados y amarrado a la silla. Se abre la puerta por donde entran unas figuras encapuchadas.

Ahora nos vas a decir todo lo que sepas – la voz era fría mandándole un escalofrío

Esto es inútil Blaise – se escuchó otra, su tono era cansado como si le hubiera repetido infinidad de veces lo mismo

No es cierto. El puede darnos muchas pistas

Si tu lo dices amor – una tercera voz se escucho seguido de un beso

¡Hey!, si van a hacer eso, háganlo en otra parte – la última voz se notaba nerviosa

No se de que te quejas, Nev, si la noche pasada tuve que soportar unos gritos de "¡Oh Theo … más … por favor … más fuerte!" que salían de la habitación de a lado – la primera voz añadió a hora con un tono pícaro

¿Por qué no regresas a lo que estaba y dejas de avergonzar a mi novio?

Cierto – la voz volvió a ser fría y una luz se encendió dándole en los ojos al prisionero - ¡¡Tú!! Dime donde estabas la noche del 31 de Octubre – se escucha un amenazante gruñido

Yo no se nada señor, Tuky no sabe nada señor, Tuky como buen elfo estuvo esa noche atendiendo en la fiesta, señor – por la chillona voz del elfo parecí que estaba apunto de llorar

Con que en el gran comedor ¿EH?, Entonces, ¡¡QUE SABES DE LO QUE PASÓ CON HARRY POTTER ESA NOCHE!! – terminó por gritarle

Tuky no sabe nada señor, Tuky mal elfo señor

¿ENSERIO? – se vuelve a oír el gruñido

Tuky no sabe señor, Tuky malo – se pone a sollozar he intenta darse contra algo

Déjalo Blaise

Se apagó la luz y salieron de la habitación dejando un lloroso elfo domestico tras ellos

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

Mientras los "detectives" hacían su interrogatorio, Harry y Draco fueron a la cocinas donde eran atendidos por unos emocionados elfo. Les daban todo lo que el moreno les pedía por más extraño que esto fuera. Se veía a un Harry ya tranquilo comiendo lo más raro que se pudiera imaginar, por lo cual, el mirado con mala gana por un rubio temeroso de que le fuera a pasar algo al otro por comer todo eso.

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

Ya habían llegado al vestíbulo, se acercaba la hora de la comido y todavía no encontraban nada. Por lo menos ya sabían a que casa pertenecía pero no era gran cosa. Sirius fue llamado por el director hacia un par de minutos que se fue, no sin antes encargarles que si encontraban algo se lo comunicaran inmediatamente.

Luna Lovegood venía bajando en ese instante. Traía un gran saco de donde sobresalían lo que les pareció un plumero y unos grandes collares de cuentas multicolores.

Hola chicos, ¿me acompañan a buscar patopos?

Lovegood, si no te has fijado estamos … - Theodore Nott ya estaba de mal humor por no encontrar nada y no quería soportar las locuras de esa tipa

¿Qué son patojos? – preguntó el otro Slytherin

No son patojos, sino patopos. Son unos seres con cuerpo de topo pero con alas, pico y patas de pato, son muy sabios y conocen todo lo que ha pasado, pasa y pasará. Solo se les puede invocar durante Noviembre que es cuando están más cerca de la superficie. Lo he tratado de hacer durante años, pero no ha pasado nada, mas tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez será diferente.

¿Si te ayudamos les podemos preguntar algo?

No lo estarás pensando, ¿verdad?

Claro

15 minutos después

Theodore Nott estaba que hecha chispas, no solo lo habían disfrazado de detective, sino que ahora le tenían que agregar que se encontraba lleno de largo collares de colores chillones y vistosas plumas.

Luego de seguir a la lunatica esa, los había llevado a alguna parte del bosque. Se puso a trazar con gis unos símbolos extraños alrededor de un circulo de piedras donde estaban sentados él, Ron y Neville formando un triangulo con el par de locos en el centro danzan, cantando y sacudiendo dos inmensos plumeros mientras ellos recitaban un par de líneas que les había dado la Ravenclow.

Oh grande patopos honrrenos con su presencia – la voz divertida de su nev lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Era su turno

Ommm - decían todos al mismo tiempo

Permítanos saber los misterios ocultos a nuestro entendimiento – prácticamente gruño lo que le tocaba. Jamás había hecho algo tan ridículo en toda su vida

Ommm

Ábranos los ojos para apreciar su sabiduría – por lo menos el pelirrojo estaba igual de furioso que el, pero no le podía negar nada a su amor

Ommm

Ommm

Ommm

El suelo empezó a temblar mientras la velocidad de los danzantes aumentaba. Parecía que estaban en trance. El sol se ocultó tras unas nubes, empezó una tormenta eléctrica y el suelo se abrió dando pasó a una extraña criatura.

Tal como Luna lo describió el patopo era como un topo con partes de pato. Se pellizcó para ver si no estaba soñando. La situación era tan irreal y lo peor es que ¡Lunatica Lovegood tenía razón!

Todavía no salian de su asombro cuando Blaise y Luna empezaron a hablar con la criatura en un idioma extraño. El patopo les respondió en el mismo lenguaje. Quien sabe que fue lo que les dijo por la forma en que abrieron los ojos. Después de unas palabras, si es que eso eran, y que el patopo le diera unos colgantes, el Sly hizo una reverencia antes de voltearse al resto

Ya se quien fue

Prácticamente se vieron arrastrados hacia el castillo, en el camino se encontraron con Harry y Draco que también fueron arrastrados con ellos. Una vez dentro de un aula en desuso se sentaron en las bancas mientras Blaise lo hacia en el escritorio. Cayeron en un denso silencio.

Y bien ¿Qué encontraron? – preguntó al fin Draco ya cansado de esperar mirando un nervioso, por no decir aterrado, Harry. Los otro tres todavía no se recuperaba de lo sucedido como para decir algo.

Primero fuimos a la sala de menesteres – ante la mención del lugar el niño de oro se atiesó – donde descubrimos esto – saca una bolsa transparente con una corbata verde y plata claramente de la casa de las serpientes – junto con que la sala combinaba eso colores junto con los de Gryffindor deducimos que es un Slytherin – Draco estaba muy pero muy enojado, uno de sus compañeros de casa le había quitado a su león de ojos verdes – Luego de eso estuvimos buscando más pistas con no muy buenos resultados, hasta que encontramos a Luna Lovegood

¿Qué tiene que ver Luna aquí? – pregunta Harry confundido

Todo hermano, todo – murmura Ron recordando al patopo

Como decía, encontramos a Luna Lovegood y para no hacer el cuento largo hicimos un ritual para invocar un patopo – al ver la cara de confusión de los otros dos procedió a explicarles lo que les dijo Luna sobre ellos – el cual dio resultado y el patopo nos dijo quien es el culpable

Espera un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que ya saben quien fue por que le preguntaron a unas de las inexistentes criaturas de Lunatica? – preguntó con escepticismo el rubio

Creelo Draco, yo soy el primero en decir que parece imposible pero es cierto – Theo por fin recupero la mente fría de cualquier serpiente recuperándose del patoposhock - ¿Por cierto que fue lo que te dijo?

Antes de decirles necesito que se pingan estos collares – les da a Draco y Harry los colgantes que le dio el patopo. Lo miran mas extrañados aun pero se los ponen. Inmediatamente se vio su reacción al momento en que los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche golpeaban sus mentes. - ¿Todavía tengo que decirles quien fue? – Harry estaba más pálido que cuando le dijeron sobre su embarazo y Draco no dejaba de murmurar algo que sonó como un "Por Merlín"

Alguien sería tan amable como para explicarnos lo que pasa – dijeron los otros tres que no entendían nada al ver la sonrisa de Blaise y la palidez de los otros dos

Elemental mis queridos amigos, Harry no fue el único que se pasó de copas esa noche y olvidó todo lo que hizo, ¿verdad Dragón? Ese colgante sólo les devolvió la memoria

¿Quieres decir que Draco es el padre el bebe?

Sip

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

Se veía una habitación con un escritorio en el centro, lleno de fólderes abiertos, unos archiveros a rebosar y un par de sillas era todo su inmobiliario

¡Tock! ¡Tock! – sonó la puerta antes de abrirse – Blaise, cariño, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a la boda de Harry y Draco y somos los padrinos

Si ya voy, mi querido Ronny, sólo estaba acomodando las papeles del caso 0001

¿Perdón?

Sip, el misterioso caso de ¿Quién enbarazó a Harry?

Aaaa, lo recuerdo pero si no te apuras tu siguiente caso será el de ¡¿Quién mató a Blaise Zabini?! Por que si llegamos tarde a su boda seguro y el hurón nos mata

Vete adelantando y en un momento te alcanzo, nada más déjame cerrar

Sale el pelirrojo y el oro deja la carpeta que estaba revisando en uno de los archiveros. Apaga la luz y cierra la puerta con llave. La puerta trae grabada la leyenda "B. Zabini, detective privado".

FIN

«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»«¤¤¤¤¤»

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que no tenía tiempo de pasar lo a compu, la escuela es un infierno por estas fechas, trabajos finales por aquí, guías por allá, en fin MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA espero que le haya gustado

Naiko: pues ya vez que si se quedo con el y en cuanto a Hermione, no se puede estar muerta o de intercambio, que se yo. Es que no es muy santo de mi devoción así que le puede estar donde te imagines.

Lilith Van Garreth: si un gran cambio en el hermoso Dragón. Como notaste la historia se sentra mas en las locuras de los investigadores que en la feliz parejas (es que no se me dan muy bien las escenas románticas)

solitary psycho: que bien que te gustó la historia por que estaba muy insegura sobre si le fuera a interesar a alguien que casi y no la publicó (las hermanas menores pueden ser muy insistentes). Gracias por la idea del interrogatorio ojala también te agrade el como interrogan a un elfo domestico, sin duda es mi parte favorita.

Kyo Darcia B.: sip es muy descuidado pero tierno. Lo de divertida, bueno a mi también me divirtió escribirlo pero tratar de no ríeme en plena clase de matemáticas mientras lo hacía era complicado. Espero que también te divierta esta segunda parte.


End file.
